Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: What's Bad Can Be Good
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. From villain to hero and hero to legend... and now it's his time to show Smash what he's made of.


**Vile: Sweet merciful Z-ONE, this story took forever. I had this stuff planned back when I wrote Shantae's trailer, but even after creating the moveset, I couldn't get the story off the ground. Shout-out to Rocket Knight 777 for bailing me out of trouble again; I'd probably be half-way sunk without the guy. XD But anyhoo, enjoy my newest fake Smash trailer. I think you people will be pleasantly surprised.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: What's Bad Can Be Good

During the midday in the city, Litwak's Family Fun Center was as busy as it normally was, full of gamers having fun on the machines. However, a sign on the wall made note that a power surge had happened recently, causing several game cabinets to be out of commission for the day. Among the down cabinets were Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sugar Rush, and Hero's Duty.

Inside Game Central Station, the characters from the downed games were managing to go through life normally in the meantime, many of them hanging out in a virtual copy of Tapper's that wasn't part of the actual game, created due to a recent upgrade. Among the patrons were Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope, who just leapt onto the stool next to Ralph. The other three each had a mug of root beer, Ralph's being larger to fit his fingers.

"Root beer float for the kid, barkeep." Ralph told the bartender, who wasn't the same person as the actual Tapper's barkeep, who nodded and went to fill up the mug.

"Man, this is so boring!" Vanellope griped, spinning on her stool. "I'd give anything to race right now."

"I feel your pain, Vanellope. I can only hope the apartments are still standing once the power surge is cleared up." Felix told her

"I don't know about you all, but I'm glad to get a break from those Cy-Bugs." Calhoun mused. "With Hero's Duty down, they can't breed any more of them." She took a drink of her root beer. Vanellope merely groaned before her root beer float was placed in front of her. Grabbing it, she took a big gulp, leaning back far enough that she wobbled, almost falling off the stool, only being stopped by Ralph pushing her back with his finger.

"How long you guys been down now? Three days?" The barkeep asked, cleaning another mug.

"Feels longer. It's almost to a point for me to sneak into one the other games if only to watch offscreen." Ralph said, having his cheek in his massive hand.

"No need. Check this out." The barkeep grabbed a remote and switched on a TV, changing it to show a view of the arcade from one of the unplayed cabinets.

"Huh! I didn't know games could do that." Vanellope said.

"Gotta love what these upgrades are capable of. You can even get live feeds of the other games, too." The barkeep said, changing the channel to show a two-player match on Dance Dance Revolution.

Felix watched the game intently. "Man, look at them go. It's almost dizzying." The barkeep then flipped to a player going solo on Marvel vs. Capcom 2.

As the barkeep flipped through the channels, Ralph looked elsewhere in Game Central Station and noticed Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, and Mega Man entering a game tunnel that he didn't recognize, making him raise an eyebrow. Calhoun noticed his odd look. "What's got your eye, Ralph?"

Ralph wasn't expecting anyone to call attention to him. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Guess DK, Pac, and Mega found something special to do while their games are down, too." He pointed at the tunnel that the other characters went into.

Calhoun looked at the tunnel, her face going skeptical. "Hmm... I'll be honest, I think something fishy's going on over there."

"What makes you say that?" Ralph asked.

"There's some sort of force field around the tunnel. Only certain characters have been able to get in." Calhoun explained.

"You don't say." Ralph turned back to the TV as Calhoun kept leering at the tunnel, but Ralph noticed something on one of the channels, his eyes widening. "Wait a minute, go back two!" He told the barkeep, getting Calhoun's attention back to the TV. Startled, the barkeep flipped back two channels, showing a strange fighting game... with Mario, Link, Sonic, and Pikachu on-screen. "Since when are Mario and Sonic in the same game?"

"Wait... I saw them earlier! They went in there!" Vanellope said, pointing at the strange tunnel that DK, Pac-Man, and Mega Man went through.

Ralph and Felix shared a look. "You don't suppose..." Felix breathed.

"I think so, buddy. But what kind of game is that?" Ralph wondered.

"Let's see if we can get a better view." The barkeep said, flipping through the arcade-view channels, flipping over a cabinet with the same image.

"Back one." Calhoun piped up, making the barkeep flip back to that cabinet. The cabinet itself was a 4-player game, and currently on screen was a demo fight of Ryu, Sonic, and Bowser.

"Ryu and Bowser are in there, too? How many people got invited to this party?" Vanellope asked, getting antsy on her stool.

Ralph read the cabinet's name. "'Super Smash Bros.'. I don't remember seeing that one. When did that game come in?"

"It come in week or two ago." Zangief, who was a couple stools away, answered. "Invite all main leads in arcade who suffer surge. Rumor is: it cause surge."

"Almost sounds like some stunt Turbo would pull." Ralph said, sipping his drink."

"New game is invitation only. Force field block all not invited. Seems quite popular with players." Zangief said before going back to talking with Bob from Tekken. The cabinet, now occupied by four players, had a 4-player match with Pac-Man, Mega Man, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi on-screen, with the former two's designs having radically changed.

Ralph and Vanellope shared a look, but Felix knew that look anywhere. "Oh no you don't, you two! I know what you're thinking." He said, ending up standing on his stool.

"Calm down." Calhoun said, pushing Felix back into his seat. "I doubt her glitch ability could clear the force field anyway."

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't want to find out, too!" Vanellope told Felix.

"Well, of course I do. But there's a right and a wrong way to go about it." Felix replied.

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "And the right way is...?" However, he was cut off by someone tapping his shoulder. "Huh?" Spinning around on his stool, Ralph saw a Hammer Bro standing there.

"You Wreck-It Ralph?" The Hammer Bro asked.

"Yeah?"

"Delivery for ya." The Hammer Bro pulled an envelope out of its helmet and handed it to Ralph. The envelope had an insignia of a circle split by an awkward cross. "Hope to see ya there!" The Hammer Bro gave a sign-off gesture before leaving with jumps.

Ralph's friends crowded around to look at the letter, looked back at the game on the TV, then back to the letter. "It's the same logo." Felix realized.

"Well... open it!" Vanellope cried, pushing on Ralph's shoulder trying to shake him (and failing) Ralph opened the envelope, which was much larger than normal envelopes (possibly to compensate for Ralph's big hands), and unfolded the paper inside.

The paper was a letter, which Ralph began reading. " _Dear Wreck-It Ralph of Fix-It Felix, Jr., I have heard of your feat of heroism in defending this arcade from that vile racing menace, Turbo. Characters from the different video game dimensions with your sort of power is what I seek. I send you this letter as an invitation to join the ranks of the Super Smash Bros. tournament, allowing you to test your might against the greatest video game characters to exist in years. Your friends, Fix-It Felix Jr. himself, Princess Vanellope von Schweetz of Sugar Rush, and Sergeant Tamara Jean Calhoun of Hero's Duty are also requested to attend for roles of their own, though the honor of true Smasher is yours alone. If you accept my offer, enter the tunnel to the Super Smash Bros. game cabinet, and all will be set up for you. Respectfully yours, the creator of the Super Smash Bros. tournament: Master Hand._ "

The four allies just stared at each other, stunned. "Well, aren't you a special one, Ralph, old boy? It would be pretty nice to see you in there." The barkeep said with a mile.

Ralph stared at the letter again. "Me... All of us... Among the video game greats?"

"Well, you are a legend in your own right, buddy." Felix told.

"Even if you did cause the problem in the first place." Calhoun said offhandedly, making Felix look a bit sour.

"I meant by the fact our game is 50 years old."

"Not to mention we did all help when the chocolate chips were down." Vanellope added.

Ralph kept staring at the letter for a moment. It was a tempting offer, and he wanted to go for it, but the letter didn't just mention him. "Hmm..." He looked at his friends. "If I go, you're coming with me. Are you guys in? Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun looked at each other for a moment, then they looked at Ralph and nodded with smiles/smirks, making Ralph smile as well. "Well, alright then. Let's do this." Ralph put in his hand, which was followed by the other three placing their hands in. A flash of light blinded the screen, and the view changed to the tunnel to Super Smash Bros., zooming through the tunnel's interior before Ralph's feet landed on the ground, his body slowly changing graphics to match the game from the feet up, Ralph raising a fist.

* * *

 **Character Splash: RALPH IS GONNA WRECK IT!**

* * *

*Cue Music: Life In The Arcade: Smash Mix*

Pac-Man, DK, and Ryu turned when they heard Ralph land on the base platform of Battlefield. "Glad you could join us, Ralph." Ryu told him.

"Glad to be here, but don't think I'll go easy!" Ralph replied before he rushed forward, Ryu also going after him.

"Show what you got, soldier!" Calhoun told him as Ralph stopped mid-rush to hit Ryu with a single straight punch, then go into a quick frontal clap.

"Yeah, mow 'em down, big guy!" Vanelloped cheered as Ralph dashed at Ryu, punching the ground (and Ryu) multiple times while moving before grabbing Ryu, leering at him like he did to Gene in his own game, rearing back and chucking him off the stage for a KO.

"I'll show them what my fists can do!" Ralph said as gameplay rolled, showing him flailing his arms in midair to knock Fox and Zero Suit Samus away from him, smashing Mario rapidly with a flurry of downward punches in midair, and punching the ground twice, knocking Pikachu and Kirby up.

However, Ralph got knocked off the stage, but as he went to double jump back on, Vanellope appeared on his back. "Need a lift?" She asked before using her glitch to move Ralph upward.

"Where'd you come from?" Ralph asked as he landed back on the stage.

"Glitch. Doy!" Vanellope jeered before leaving the stage again.

"You doing alright, Ralph?" Felix asked as he fought against Sonic and Marth in Game Central Station's hub. Ralph fought with various moves of his.

"No worries, Felix. I've dealt with worse!" Ralph said before grabbing Sonic and chucking him behind him, only to follow up with a giant leap and going into a hammer punch, Meteor Smashing Sonic while landing on the edge of the stage. In another clip that appeared to be in the 8-bit Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Ralph began swinging a spiked wrecking ball on a chain with one hand. "Oh, you can't run from me!" He then threw the spike ball, nailing Link in the back before pulling it back, hitting Zelda on the return trip.

Now in Hero's Duty, Calhoun warped in. "Watch your back, Ralph!"

"Yes, sir!" Ralph replied as Calhoun tossed him a blaster.

"We'll show them how we do it in the arcade!" Calhoun pulled out her own blaster, then each fired a shot, Calhoun's shot homing in on an airborne Shulk while Ralph's traveled straight horizontal, pegging Bowser a little bit aways.

The footage then flipped to Sugar Rush, and Vanellope suddenly drove into the match through a portal while on her kart. "Don't mind me, just driving through!" Ralph ended up hopping on the back of it, going with her.

"Watch the road, kid!" He cried as Vanellope mowed down Luigi, Yoshi, and Ness.

"What road? This is a battlefield!" Vanellope called back before Ralph hopped off her kart, Vanellope driving through another portal to leave.

"You guys do a lot, but now it's wreckin' time!" Ralph said while fighting in Game Central Station's hub before grabbing a Smash Ball, transforming into 8-bit Ralph. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" 8-bit Ralph then leapt onto a platform high above the stage and began pounding it, dropping a ton of debris onto the heads of the unfortunate fighters, KOing them all. When the move finished, regular Ralph returned. "Whew… That was a tough fight." He said as he sat down and began reading a newspaper, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun were high-fiving each other on Battlefield, but then Felix stopped, realizing something. "Hey, hang on a second. Don't I do anything?"

*Gameplay Footage*

"You've got a place like the rest of us, pal!" Ralph said as he grabbed and activated an Assist Trophy it, causing Felix to jump out.

"Then I'm here to fix it!" Felix replied as he smacked Ralph with his hammer, healing off some of his damage before Ralph sent Pac-Man flying with a spin punch Smash Attack.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Ralph**

 **Game/Series:** _Wreck-It Ralph_ (obviously)

 **Series Symbol:** The pixellated form of Ralph's face, mouth closed, teeth showing

 **Character Weight** (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit): 29 (equals: Ganondorf, Bowser)

 **Battle Intro:** Rises from an 8-bit tree stump before leaping out, the stump vanishing.

 **Victory Theme:** The beginning melody of "Wreck It, Wreck-It Ralph".

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Vanellope hops into his shoulder, and the two fistbump, Vanellope saying "That's how we do it!", before they both smirk at the screen with crossed arms.  
Victory Pose 2: Felix jumps up to high-five Ralph with a call of "Way to go, Ralph!", then Ralph gives a thumbs-up while Felix raises his hammer.  
Victory Pose 3: Calhoun gives Ralph a friendly slap on the shoulder while saying "Nice work, soldier." while Ralph gives her a quick salute, then the two of them face the screen, Ralph standing confidently.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme

Palette 2: White-and-black-checkered shirt with light green undershirt, dark green suspenders

Palette 3: Light brown-and-peach-checkered shirt with red undershirt, dark brown suspenders

Palette 4: Light blue-checkered shirt with white undershirt, dark blue suspenders (Felix)

Palette 5: Black hair, light green-checkered shirt with pink undershirt, black suspenders (Vanellope)

Palette 6: Blonde hair, black-and-red-checkered shirt with peach undershirt, lighter black suspenders (Calhoun)

Palette 7: Gray hair, purple-checkered shirt with white undershirt, gold suspenders (King Candy)

Palette 8: White skin, red hair, yellow eyes and teeth, white-and-red-checkered shirt with red undershirt, white suspenders (Turbo)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: A single straight punch.  
Side Tilt: A quick frontal clap.  
Up Tilt: A quick clap above his head.  
Down Tilt: A downward "claw swipe" with his arm.  
Dash attack: Rushes forward while punching the ground multiple times.

Neutral Air: Flails his arms around him, imitating his wrecking animation on the ground in his own game.  
Forward Air: A frontal clap in mid-air.  
Back Air: Swing his legs for a double kick in the opposite direction.  
Up Air: A clap attack higher up.  
Down Air: A downward flurry of punches.

Side Smash: Goes into a spinning punch, similar to DK's Up Air, but he doesn't go forward. Multi-hit.  
Up Smash: Beats his fists together above his head twice.  
Down Smash: Rapidly punches the ground around him, twice on each side.

Grab: Grabs the opponent with one hand, leering at them like when he grabs the Nicelander in his intro cutscene.  
Grab attack: Punches the opponent with his free hand.  
Forward throw: Rears back and chucks the opponent forward.  
Back throw: Turns around and chucks the opponent.  
Up throw: Offhandedly chucks the opponent upward.  
Down throw: Jumps before slamming the opponent into the ground.

Neutral Special 1 - Wrecking Ball: Swings a wrecking ball around on a chain for a charging animation. Press the button again to throw the wrecking ball forward, then while it's on the field, press the button again to pull it back, damaging opponents during the return trip. The longer the charge, the farther he throws it. This is a projectile, so it can be reflected.  
Neutral Special 2 – Small Wrecker: Swings a smaller wrecking ball that charges faster and is swung faster, but it's not as powerful, and the smaller size can make it miss.  
Neutral Special 3 – Wrecker Slam: This move also charges faster than the original, but unlike the other two, Ralph merely swings the wrecking ball right next to him, making this a melee move rather than a projectile. The power is midway between the other two versions.

Side Special 1 - Sugar Rush: Vanellope rides in on her kart, Ralph hopping on the back, letting Vanellope rush him down the field, battering enemies in their way. Ralph can hop off Vanellope's cart at any time, causing her to warp out.  
Side Special 2 – Glitch Rush: While racing, Vanellope teleports with her glitch ability, causing breaks in the racing path (which, unfortunately, means it can end up sparing enemies).  
Side Special 3 – Grounding Rush: Has a bit of startup lag, but the move can bury opponents that Vanellope runs over.

Up Special 1 - Sky Hammer: Ralph gives a giant leap before coming down with a hammer punch, much like in the final battle. Mechanic-wise, this is similar to King Dedede's Up Special, complete with being able to Meteor Smash opponents.  
Up Special 2 – Gust Hammer: A weaker version of the move that pushes enemies away upon landing with a wind effect.  
Up Special 3 – Burning Hammer: This version doesn't go as high as the original, but it's more powerful along with having a fire element.

Down Special 1 - Hero Shot: In the span of a few seconds, Calhoun warps in, gives Ralph a blaster, stands back-to-back with him, and both fire a laser blast to both sides before she warps out. The blasts will be aimed at nearby enemies on each side, the blast going horizontal if there isn't anyone nearby.  
Down Special 2 – Hero Missile: Ralph and Calhoun fire a missile rather than a laser blast, the missiles homing in on opponents.  
Down Special 3 – Hero Bomb: Ralph and Calhoun fire a grenade rather than a laser blast, the bombs exploding either after a while or if they contact an enemy.

 **Final Smash – Wreckin' Time:** Transforms into 8-bit Ralph, shouts "I'm gonna wreck it!", and leaps onto a platform above the stage, out of reach of the others. He then begins pummeling the platform, dropping a ton of bricks down on the enemies, much like what he does against Felix.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Imitates his rage motion from his game's intro, complete with yelling "I'm gonna wreck it!"  
Side Taunt: Does a small dance with his hands out in front, much like what he does in his game's intro cutscene before descending into his stump.  
Down Taunt: Sits down and reads a newspaper for a moment before getting back up.

 **Stage** **–** **Game Central Station:** Typically taking place on a floating platform like in Skyloft, this stage goes through the three main games of the movie: Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sugar Rush, and Hero's Duty. Each game has their own gimmick. In Fix-It Felix, Jr., attack the windows to "fix" them, causing the stage to move upward and forcing you to use the windowsills as platforms. Nicelanders may also hold out pies that you can grab for invincibility. Sugar Rush places you on parts of the race track, much like Mute City, Port Town, and Mario Circuit – and just like them, watch for the alert that other racers are coming by, or you'll get run over. Finally, Hero's Duty places you in the war action, making you dodge explosions (marked by crosshairs) as well as fight Cy-Bugs (which can be attacked and KOed like normal enemies).

* * *

 **Vile: Yup, I went Wreck-It Ralph for Smash. Hey, for the biggest video game movie hit ever, not to mention his appearance in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, I can completely see Ralph getting in to wreck some faces. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, and maybe drop a suggestion for a trailer as well! I might not get to your suggestion, though, as I can be quite picky with how I make movesets. But anyway, ja ne for now, everybody!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
